Question: Michael did 84 push-ups at night. Gabriela did 1 push-up in the morning. How many more push-ups did Michael do than Gabriela?
Solution: Find the difference between Michael's push-ups and Gabriela's push-ups. The difference is $84 - 1$ push-up. $84 - 1 = 83$.